This invention relates to a system for preventing movement between a pair of members, and more particularly to a system for preventing movement of a first member, e.g. a mounting member associated with a hitch-mounted device such as a trailer or an equipment carrier, relative to a second member that defines a passage within which the first member is received, e.g. a vehicle-mounted hitch receiver.
Vehicle-mounted hitch receivers are commonly employed to secure a device, such as a trailer or equipment carrier, to a vehicle. In a typical construction, the hitch receiver defines a rearwardly open passage within which a mounting member of the device is received. The hitch receiver and the mounting member include openings which are placed into alignment when the mounting member is received within the passage of the hitch receiver. A cross member, such as a hitch pin, is engaged through the aligned openings to prevent axial movement of the mounting member relative to the hitch receiver.
The hitch receiver and the mounting member typically have a tubular construction, with the outside dimensions of the mounting member being slightly smaller than the inside dimensions of the hitch receiver so as to enable the mounting member to be engaged within the hitch receiver passage. Due to manufacturing tolerances and other variables, it is common for spaces or gaps to exist between the outer surfaces of the mounting member and the facing inner surfaces of the hitch receiver, which typically cause the mounting member to move and rattle relative to the hitch receiver during movement of the vehicle. Such movement of the mounting member is transferred to the device supported by the mounting member, which may be an equipment carrier, trailer, etc., and results in vibrations and forces applied to the load carried by the device which detract from performance and ultimately can reduce the life of the device. A typical solution to this problem is to provide a shim that fits between the mounting member and the hitch receiver. Alternatively, the mounting member may include a threaded receiver, and a threaded bolt extends through an opening in the hitch receiver into engagement with the threaded receiver of the mounting member for drawing the mounting member tight against the hitch receiver. While these solutions function satisfactorily to reduce or eliminate movement between the mounting member and the hitch receiver, each solution involves loose parts that can be misplaced. Further, the provision of a threaded bolt requires use of a wrench or other tool to tighten the bolt so as to ensure that the mounting member is secured in position relative to the hitch receiver.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for preventing relative movement between a pair of members, such as a vehicle-mounted hitch receiver and a mounting member associated with a device such as a trailer, equipment carrier, etc., in which there are no parts separate from the device that are required for preventing movement between the members. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a system which eliminates the need for a separate tool to secure the members together in a manner that prevents relative movement between the members. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a system in which the components that are employed to secure the members together are carried by the mounting member of the device, to enable the mounting member to be engaged with a conventional hitch receiver without modification or alteration in the construction of the hitch receiver. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a system which takes advantage of the presence of a cross member, such as a hitch pin, to apply a transverse force to the mounting member that prevents relative movement between the mounting member and the hitch receiver. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a system which is relatively simple in its components and construction, which can easily be incorporated into a hitch-mounted device, and which can be easily operated by a user to prevent relative movement between the mounting member and the hitch receiver.
In one aspect, the invention contemplates a system for preventing movement of a first member relative to a second member, wherein the first member is received within a passage defined by the second member. In one embodiment, the second member may be in the form of a vehicle-mounted hitch receiver, and the first member may be in the form of a mounting member associated with a device adapted to be towed or carried by the vehicle, such as a trailer, bicycle rack, ski carrier, etc. A transverse member, such as a hitch pin, is located within an interior defined by the first member, and may be configured to extend through aligned openings in the first and second members so as to prevent axial movement between the first and second members. An engagement member is movably mounted within the interior of the first member, and includes a first area that bears against the transverse member. An actuator is interconnected with the engagement member, and is arranged to provide movement of the engagement member between an engaged position and a release position. In the engaged position, the engagement member is positioned such that a second area of the engagement member, which is spaced from the first area, is moved through an opening in the first member into engagement with an internal surface defined by the second member. Such transverse movement of the second area of the engagement member is operable to apply a transverse force to the first member in an opposite direction due to engagement of the first area of the engagement member with the transverse member. In this manner, the force applied to the first member urges the first member against the second member, to prevent relative movement between the first and second members and also to tighten the transverse member, such as the hitch pin, into engagement with the first and second members to prevent movement of rattling of the transverse member.
The engagement member and the actuator are both carried by the first member, to eliminate the need for separate parts or tools. In one embodiment, the engagement member is in the form of a cam member positioned within the interior of the first member so as to be located adjacent the transverse member when the first member is received within the passage of the second member. The actuator may be in the form of a manually operable knob or the like that is mounted to the first member and is accessible from the exterior of the first member, in combination with an actuator member that extends between the manually operable knob and the cam member. With this construction, rotation of the knob results in axial movement of the actuator member, which is interconnected with the cam member such that movement of the actuator member causes movement of the cam member between the operative and inoperative positions.
The invention contemplates a system for preventing relative movement between first and second members, as summarized above, as well as a method of preventing movement between first and second members, also substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary. The invention further contemplates a system for tightening a mounting member to a vehicle-mounted hitch receiver and an improvement in hitch-mounted equipment, also in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.